


Dragons

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a son named John, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: When Dean comes home, and an Ender dragon gets mentioned, Dean gets a bit worried but Uncle Sammy saves the day.





	Dragons

You heard the Impala pull in and smiled. “ ** _DADDY_!!** ” Your 6 year old son John took off out the front door before you could say anything. He had been gone for 3 weeks this time, and if you weren’t trying to be an adult, you would have run out faster than the kid.

“Wait for me!” you called out putting down the controller.

Before you got to the door, Dean was walking in. John was in his arms, happily chatting away.

Dean smiled at you, and said “What the hell is he talking about?” You laughed as Dean put him down. 

“Video games, Dean. He’s talking about video games. It’s a miracle if I can get him to talk about anything else. You should hear his smack talk. He sounds like Cas.”

“Mommy and I are about to kill a _dragon_!”

“ **WHAT!??** ” Dean looked scared.

“An _ENDER_ Dragon, hun. Don’t give your father a heart attack, that’s a job for the bacon cheeseburgers.” John laughed.

“What the _hell_ is an Ender dragon? And why is it here?”

“It’s from Minecraft right?” You turned and Sam was in the door way.

“ **UNCLE SAM!** ” John ran and hugged his legs. “ _You’ll_ help me kill an Ender Dragon, right!?”

“Lets do it.” Sam replied dropping his bag as he got dragged into the living room. “Hey Y/N.” he said, kissing your cheek as he went past.

Dean pulled you into his chest. “When are you going to give me a son I can _understand_?” he joked.

“When you stay home for more then a week at a time” You smiled as you breathed in his scent. “We missed you.” Your lips met softly.

“I missed you too.”


End file.
